Home Sweet Home
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is a continuation of one of my previous stories Cretaceous Living and will see Abby and Connor getting used to being back home with their son as well as re-joining the ARC and all the craziness that entails.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Sweet Home**

This story is a continuation of one of my previous stories Cretaceous Living and will see Abby and Connor getting used to being back home with their son as well as rejoining the ARC and all the craziness that entails.

**Chapter 1**

Blinking Abby and Connor steps through the anomaly and find themselves in the centre of London, surrounded by Cars and Roads and High rises. Walking forward together they take it all in and when they turn to look at each other they smile the biggest smiles to ever grace their faces apart from when their son Nicholas was born.

"We did it" said an ecstatic Connor.

"I know"

Then the two of them both laugh out loud and hug each other to the point where they almost crush Nicky who starts to cry.

"Oh sorry, little man, listen, we're home now, we're back where we belong"

"You know Connor, I think he looks like you" comments Becker.

"Yeah but he has Abby's eyes and nose"

Meanwhile at the ARC a woman runs into Lester's office looking all excited.

"What is it Jess?"

"He did it, he finally did it"

"Who did what?"

"Becker, he finally found them, Abby and Connor came through the anomaly, they're back, they made it" she replies before running back out of the office causing Lester to stand up and say "What about Danny?"

Back at the anomaly site a Black SUV parks up next to Becker's vehicle, a man comes out of it and strides up the newly reunited friends.

"Oh guys, this is our new Team Leader Matt Anderson, Matt, allow me to introduce two very good friends of mine ..."

"Connor Temple and Abby Maitland"

"Heard of us then"

"You could say that. Oi you over there why haven't you closed the ..."

Before Matt could finish his sentence Kim comes flying through the anomaly closely followed by Bart.

"We have a creature incursion, so close that thing now" ordered Matt as he made his way back to his car.

Connor followed him and told him "By the way the Pteranodon is called Kim and the Spinosaurus is called Bart who you can do whatever you want with, just don't hurt Kim, he wouldn't hurt a fly, trust me"

"Okay, thanks"

Matt and Becker then drive away in Matt's car with another one full of soldiers close on his tail asking Jess to find him a large open arena in which he can capture the Spinosaurus.

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?"

"Okay"

"Back to the ARC then"

"I have a better idea"

Connor then whispers in Abby's ear his plan about stealing a car and following Matt to make sure he nor anyone else hurts Kim. She agrees to his plan and then they steal the third and final car which belongs to one of the two guards left to monitor the anomaly. With Abby in the driving seat and Connor in the passenger, holding their son they drive off to follow them.

At the ARC Lester is alerted by the flashing lights so he exits his office and walks to Jess's desk and asks "What's up?"

"Creature incursion"

"Trust Connor to bring a pet back with him, but they're okay though, him and Abby I mean"

"Yeah, for now"

"Good, I want them back here in one piece, speaking of which, shouldn't they be back here by now?"

"They stole a car"

"Of course they did, let me speak to them"

"Fine, one second"

In the car Abby and Connor are startled when a woman's voice (Jess) comes over the intercom ad says "Hi, Abby, Connor, I'm Jess, the ARC's new Field Coordinator and I've got someone here who wants to speak with you"

"Right you two idiots, what do you think you're up to?"

"Lester! Nice to see you again, well not see perhaps, hear, that's what I meant"

"Connor?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

"Just like old times"

"But seriously, what do you think you're up to?"

"Listen Lester, one of those two creatures is our friend and while we can, we are not going to let him get hurt, you got that" exclaims Abby.

"That's what I thought you'd say"

"Listen, Jess, wasn't it, I have no idea where we're going"

"You're going to the arena"

"Right, which arena, where is this arena?"

"Continue for 270 yards and take the second right" answers Jess.

"Take the second right"

"I heard her Connor"

"Abby, Connor, I want you both back here in one piece, so try not to get into too much trouble"

"Please, what do you take us for"

Then the intercom conversation ends but before it does Jess and Lester here Nicholas cry and the ARC leader asks Jess "Was that a baby?"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby and Connor, followed the directions that Jess had given them and drove through London, on their way to the arena to help Matt and Becker with Bart and Kim.

They were not far from the arena when they came across Matt trying to distract Bart with the Dustbin Lorry he had commandeered - it wasn't working as Bart had decided to attack the Lorry instead. So, to help him out they drove around to the other side of the Spinosaurus, Connor, rolled down his window and shouted as loud as he could "OI, BART, ITS ME, COME ON" and he also got Kim's attention by shouting something similar.

Connor's plan worked and the two creatures followed Connor and Abby who seconds later, drove into the arena, which Jess had opened for them, followed by both Kim and Bart.

Getting out of the car Abby told Connor to give her Nicholas, which he did and then she also said to him "I'll get Kim to follow me up there, I'll try to play some music to distract Bart and you get try to get that device working to send them home".

"Deal".

Abby then got Kim to follow her up into the stands where she messed with all of the controls to try to get some music playing while Connor continued to try and get the anomaly device to work with Becker failing to convince him to back away from the dangerous creature.

"Hold on Becker, I can do this"

Seconds later Don't Stop Movin' by S Club 7 is playing, both Bart and Kim are astounded at the sound, but Abby manages to convince Kim to calm down and Connor manages to get an anomaly to open beneath Bart, which immediately sucks him through and though she tried to get Kim to fly through it as well, she failed.

"Let's just go to the ARC" Matt put in.

Twenty minutes later Matt and Becker escort Abby, Connor and Nicholas into the new Anomaly Research Centre and Connor comments on it by saying "Wow, this is pretty sexy stuff".

Then to his left he hears Lester say "Don't tell me, you missed the last bus home and had to walk"

Abby replied with "It is so good to see you", after which she hugged him and when Connor tried to do the same he simply said "I think your points been well made, don't you?"

"Yeah probably"

"So, err, I see you two have been busy in this last year, who is this?"

"Oh right, Lester, this is mine and Connor's son Nicholas Stephen Temple, Nicky, this is our old boss James Lester"

"Less of the old thank you, anyway, welcome back"

Walking down the steps Lester takes them towards where Jess's desk is and when he sees it Connor is impressed and he marvelled "That is one serious upgrade"

Jess turns around and introduces herself and continues speaking by divulging "It is so good to finally meet you, Becker's told me everything, you guys are like legends around here".

"Thanks mate"

"Whatever, I thought you were dead"

"Where's Sarah?" asks Abby.

After a little silence Matt breaks it by saying "Listen, this is all good and everything but I better go make sure that Kim the Pteranodon has been loaded safely into the menagerie".

Matt then leaves and the rest of them continue to talk.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Matt had left to go to the Menagerie all attention turned to baby Nicholas.

"I know I only know you through gossip and reading files and I have no permission to say this but he is the cutest thing I have ever seen"

"Thank you"

"So what happened?" asked Becker.

"Don't say a word until your debriefing with Matt tomorrow morning".

"Fine, but how's Jack?"

"He's okay, he went back to college, I've been keeping an eye on him for you"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"What about Rex and Sid and Nancy?" inquired Connor

"We got Sid and Nancy back to their own time, but Rex is holed up in the menagerie, when you disappeared, we put all three of them into the menagerie, Rex is still there".

"I wanna see him"

"Do you think he's want to see you at this moment in time, you do smell kind of ripe"

"Thanks, I suppose I could do with a shower and a change of clothes"

"I shall call a hotel, book a suite for the three of you" offered Lester

"You don't have to do that"

"I think it's the least you deserve don't you?"

"I'll go to your flat, get you some clothes, and buy some for the baby" said Becker.

"You kept my flat, why can't we just go there?"

"Because it's not liveable at the moment, dust everywhere, didn't know how long you'd be gone see"

"Thank you"

"Yeah mate, what she said"

"Now go, I can't stand that smell a moment longer, do not come back until tomorrow, so you can have a proper rest, ok"

"Okay"

A couple of hours later when the sun is just beginning to set Connor wakes up in the hotel bed to see Abby not next to him and Nicky not in his cot. So he sat up and saw Abby holding him out on the balcony, pulled on a pair of trousers and went out to join them.

"Can you believe we're actually here, after all this time?" asked Abby.

"I'm beginning to, I know we used to see the sun set all the time in the Cretaceous but nothing beats the sun setting over London"

"Yeah"

Connor just hugs his girlfriend and son for a few moments before Abby says "Before we go to the ARC tomorrow morning I asked Becker to take us to see Jack, is that ok?"

"Of course, he's your brother and Nicky deserves to know his Uncle"

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us"

"Do you think he'll be stunned silence or faint from shock?"

"He's not the fainting from shock type, so I'll say the stunned silence"

Nicky begins gurgling causing his parents to look down at him.

"I think someone's a little tired" says Connor.

"Let's go put him to bed, come out and watch the sun set and then get some more sleep ourselves"

"Sounds like a plan"

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Abby and Connor wake up early in the morning thanks to baby Nicky and at 9 a.m. are fetched from the hotel by Becker in one of the ARC's SUVs.

"Good morning you three, how's you sleep?"

"Okay thanks Becker, I'd forgotten how good sleeping on a soft mattress makes you feel, and these clothes, amazing"

Becker then gives a chuckle at the comment by Connor before Abby says "Can you take me to Jack now?"

"Right you are"

Thirty minutes later they arrive at Jack's house.

"I'm nervous"

"It's your brother Abby"

"I know"

"Good, now give me Nicky, don't want to give him too many surprises at once"

"Good idea"

Abby hands over the baby to his dad, takes a deep breath, gets out of the car, walks up the path and takes another deep breath before knocking on the door, from behind which she hears frantic rushing, obviously Jack didn't expect visitors this early on the morning.

She can feel her heart thumping in her chest while she waits for her brother to open the door and when he does, he is completely and utterly shocked, he just stands there in silence, staring at his sister.

"Hello Jack"

"Abby!"

Jack then rushes forward and hugs his sister, so happy to see her again.

"That Becker guy told me you'd gone missing trough one of those anomaly things, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, not after a year"

"I didn't think I would see you again either"

"How are you, where'd you go, how'd you survive?" questions Jack.

"I'm fine, Cretaceous Period, which is between 65 and 146 million years ago and me ate fish and berries".

"We ... oh yeah, Connor was with you wasn't he?"

"Yeah, and Nicky"

"Nicky?"

"Conn, you can come out" calls Abby.

Connor then gets out of the car, holding baby Nicky and walk up to Abby and her younger brother.

"Hello Jack, long time, no see"

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Nicholas Stephen Temple, your nephew"

"How old is he?"

"Just a couple of months"

Becker then honks the car horn, winds down the window and says "Sorry guys, you're gonna have to wrap it up, you've got de-briefing meetings in half an hour".

"Okay thanks Becker" replies Connor.

"We have to go"

"So do I, I have college"

"I heard about that, what are you doing?"

"Art, Maths, English and History"

"Good for you"

"Listen, Abs, the house number's still the same, call me later, when you're free, as long as its after 4, that's when I get back"

"I will, bye Jack"

"Bye"

Abby, Connor and Nicky then get back into the car and Becker drives them to the ARC.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they arrived at the ARC Abby and Connor gave their infant son to Jess to look after before they were led to separate rooms for interrogation and debriefing. Abby was first, she was sat on one side of a desk when Matt came in, with a recording device.

"This is Team Leader Matt Anderson, interviewing Abigail Sarah Maitland about her time in the Cretaceous era. So Abby, you originally went there to stop Helen Cutter, is that correct?"

"Yes, she was a maniac, she wanted to destroy the human race"

"And how was she going to do that?"

"She was going to go to site 333 and kill the early hominids"

"And then what?"

"The three of us Danny, Connor and I were trapped in a tree by raptors, then Danny saw Helen in the distance so he managed to escape and follow her, he went to stop her"

"And then you got trapped"

"And then we got trapped"

"What happened to you after that? What did you live off?" questioned Matt.

"Well Connor hurt his ankle, so I bandaged it up, then we stayed in an abandoned nest for a few days, until we built this amazing hut at the bottom of a tree, we lived there. As for food and water, we used our flasks to gather water from the lake, we used a handmade pointy stick to catch fish, we also ate berries and the odd wild mushroom".

"You spent just over a year, 65 million years in the past, when did your son Nicolas come along and how old is he?"

"He's three weeks old"

"And even though you did not have modern medicine to help you, you coped ok, yes?"

"Yes I did, Connor looked after me, he was brilliant".

Matt continued to ask Abby questions about the Cretaceous for another 10 minutes. then he left her and went into the room where Connor was and asked him the same questions.

A little while later they we back in the main room, talking with Jess and Becker when Abby asked "Where's Sarah?"

"Abby, she died" answered Becker.

"What! When?"

"About 5 months ago, a creature got her"

A little while later Abby, Connor and Nicky go into an old store room, where they find there's and Danny's old lockers.

"Someone must've pulled them from the old ARC"

"And that would be me" said Lester from behind them.

"So you knew we'd be back one day"

"Well I couldn't rule it out as a possibility, and well, lockers are expensive"

"Never knew you were the sentimental type"

"Not at all, I was just afraid of opening them, I have no desire whatsoever to see Connor's collection of Vintage Girly Magazines and Superhero action figures"

There is a silence between them all before Lester breaks it by saying "Listen, Abby, there's a job opening as head of the Menagerie, it's yours if you want it"

"No thank you, not without Connor"

"Hey, oi, you take it, it's fine, think of Rex, he'll be an Orphan if we both go, anyway, one of us has got to go and clean the flat so it's liveable"

"12 months back pay will help you with any refurbishments"

"Okay, I'll do it"

"Good, and listen Connor, I'm doing what I can for you, but it's complicated, I need you to keep a low profile, ok"

Lester begins to walk away and Connor opens his locker, causing things to fall out and onto the floor.

"Oh and Connor, please, stay out of trouble" added Lester before leaving the room.

"Out of trouble, gotcha"

"Connor, do you wanna take Nicky, and go to an internet cafe, look for somewhere for us to live while we refurbish the flat"

"Sure, I just wanna have look through some of this stuff first"

"Okay"

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Connor is on his way out of the ARK with Nicky, when he turns around to look at everything and everyone. He catches Becker's eye, who looks at his friend with sadness before giving him a smile and a nod of the head, which Connor reciprocates.

Connor is about to walk out the door when Jess runs to catch up with him, she hands him a piece of piece of paper and says "That's my address, feel free to have a shower, watch some TV and raid the fridge".

"You don't know me"

"I've read the files, I know you, besides, this gorgeous little man can't stay here can he, so, here are the keys" she replies, handing over her house keys.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Forty minutes later Connor walks into Jess' apartment wheeling Nicky in the buggy he'd brought on his way. The apartment is weird and wonderful at the same time, there are strange art pieces and furniture, which Connor thought summed her up.

"Thank you Jess"

Connor walks around the apartment and eventually finds himself at the fridge, he opens it and sees a packet of bacon.

"Bacon, how I have missed you. Look Nicky, this is food, actual food"

When he has finished eating Connor goes to use Jess' laptop while his son sleeps. Meanwhile back at the ARK, Jess is giving Abby the guided tour.

"So Abby, how are you doing with all of this, being back here I mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy to be back, but I haven't been away from Nicky since the day he was born"

"He's with Connor, he'll be fine"

"I know"

"So we just passed one of the labs where some of the technicians are doing research on the anomalies. And now for the Pièce de résistance - the Menagerie. You're gonna need this band to get in, here just put it on and show it to the sensor there. Would you like me to come in with you?"

"No thanks Jess, this is something I have to do myself"

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me"

Jess then walks off, Abby puts on the band and shows it to the sensor, she walks through another small lab, where research on the creatures is done she presumes, then she gets to another door. She once again shows her band to the sensor and then steps into a sort of air lock, the door closes behind her, she is sprayed with disinfectant and dried before being allowed to go on any further.

She walks into a viewing gallery, and looks down on the creatures, some of which she recognizes, like the mammoth for instance. Then Rex flies in, looking really happy to see her.

"Rex, how you been, come on"

Abby the sits down on the bench just behind her and Rex lands on her lap and curls, up, just like old times.

"Missed me then, I'm sorry me and Connor had to go away, there's a lot we need to fill you in on buddy"

Abby then has a cuddle with Rex, filling him in on what happened in the Cretaceous.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
